pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Grand Easter Egg Hunt
The Grand Easter Egg Hunt is the 22nd episode of Season 31 on Disney Channel and the 36th on Nickelodeon. It's Easter time in Danville, and Phineas and Ferb want to hold the greatest egg hunt ever! But Doofenshmirtz has his own Easter plans. Episode Summary Everyone in the city is gathered at Town Hall to hear Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz make an Easter speech, well, everyone but Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Roger says that everyone should take some time out of their days to remember the true meaning of Easter, but he also announces the annual egg hunt being held at 3 sharp that afternoon, and it was being hosted by the Flynn-Fletcher family. With a spark of hope, Phineas and Ferb help their dad plan out the greatest egg hunt ever. But Phineas wonders where Perry is, because he shouldn't miss out on the festivities. Unfortunately for Perry, he had to work on this fine holiday. He began to eat away at the back end of a chocolate bunny, and then hopped in. He rode an Easter basket mine cart down to his lair, where Major Monogram instructed Perry to infiltrate Doof's headquarters before all the chocolate bunnies in the Tri-State Area where missing from the annual egg hunt. And with that, Perry was flying in his helicopter to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Phineas and Ferb designed a map of the town (with Lawrence's help). They placed obstacles all over town and hid the eggs in the most unusual of places, to make the egg hunt more fun and longer. It was almost 3 o' clock and the Flynn-Fletchers were already running late for the egg hunt, so they quickly hopped into the car and drove off, passing Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated along the way, where Perry swung into the building and was trapped in an Easter Bunny costume. Doofenshmirtz's scheme was simple, he would steal the chocolate bunny prizes from the egg hunt ruining everyone's Easter. It was full-proof. But that wasn't going to stop Perry. He slowly but surely began to wriggle out of the costume. The egg hunt was just about to start. 3...2...1...GO! Kids and parents alike raced off in different directions in hopes to get the most eggs. Everyone was all over town in every nook and cranny and Roger thanked Phineas and Ferb for creating what was said to be the best egg hunt Danville has ever seen. People were finding eggs everywhere. In the sewer pipes, on birthday cakes, one on Katherine's uvula (which Hannah found), and even in Norm's squirrel power containment unit. Citizens were finding every last egg. Now it was time to announce the winner....and it was the Tjinder family! Baljeet was so happy. He went to grab his prize but it wasn't there. Perry had freed himself from the costume and began to give Doof a nice Easter beat down. As always, Perry won the duel, and he set off to return the stolen bunnies. By the time Perry got to town, most of the people were gone. Perry thought it was too late. He just set the bunnies down on a pedestal and walked off. But Baljeet was still there and he claimed the prize for his family. Songs *Chicks Just Wanna Have Fun (instrumental) *It's Egg-tastic! Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Let the celebration begin!" Whatcha' Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair Eats a chocolate bunny, then uses an Easter basket mine cart Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's place on Easter Continuity *Phineas brings up how annoying the 'Chicks Just Wanna Have Fun' song being played over and over in the episodes is becoming annoying, this song is from "A Cow of a Situation" *Second holiday special in the season. The first being "A Phineas and Ferb Thanksgiving Special" *Roger mentions the Running of the Chinchillas and the Mayor Day festivities ("Der Kinderlumper"), ("Just Passing Through") Allusions *'Gangnam Style': Phineas does Gangnam Style during the egg hunt *'Harlem Shake': Buford does the Harlem Shake during the egg hunt Category:Season 31 Category:Holiday Specials